Mistakes
by ISwearInItalian
Summary: Stefan made a mistake. Can Elena ever forgive him? D/K S/E 3 years after Klaus. Rated M for some graphic content to come. -discontinued until further notice-
1. beginnings

Elena looked down. She was coming home from her Child Development class, and walked in on Stefan. He was just sitting there, staring at something that wasn't there. Stefan never looked that way, not in the 3 years they'd been together. They'd gone through almost being killed by Klaus, Tyler going berserk on Caroline, and even Bonnie going away with Jeremy to college and Stefan **never** looked like that...Until now.

He could feel her eyes on him. He sat on the sofa in there apartment in Richmond, holding his cell phone in between his hands, trying to find away to tell Elena what had happened while she was away at the University. He didn't know she was staying late, didn't even think to ask why she'd changed her outfit. He felt foolish; simmering on the inside. He looked up, peering up, feeling the words slip through his lips like ash.

"I made a mistake."

* * *

><p><p>

_**Two months earlier...**_

Katherine strolled through the parks, smirking lightly at the wonders she still saw in the city. It excited her in ways she couldn't explain. She just loved being in the heart of the world, specks on the planet where people flock to like ants.

But she wasn't there for the lights or the splendors, no matter how much she wanted to stay there just for that spectacle. She was there for one person and one person only.

She was there for Damon Salvatore.

He lapped at the blood that trickled down her neck continuously. He needed the sustenance after the insanely exhausting night he had last night. He didn't want to feel anything anymore. He'd given up completely as he keeled over the girl, drinking heavily at her warm crimson blood. He loved the way blood tasted, the metal, the energy, the passion. It all came flowing into him as he drank. He wanted none other than to keep this feeling burning through him forever, but as her veins began to collapse, over themselves and he began to feel numb again.

Standing, he feels the blood trickle down his chin as he swallowed back the lump in his throat. _She didn't deserve this. She has so much life in her, _one part of him was saying. The other said, _she had nothing to offer to this world. If not her, them who? _He tried to ignore the part with regrets, but he always seemed to go back to it, dwell, and despise himself that much more.

She smelled blood. Fresh. Exciting. Exotic. She grinned. That mixed in with the smell of Damon's musk always made her stomach butterfly. Leaning against the oak, she watched him observe his hunt, wondering what he was thinking. His face showed nothing, but that was never the case with Damon Salvatore. He was always more of a calm storm to Katherine. She uncrossed her arms, watching him turn his head, the fear of being caught only glimmer in his eyes for a split second as he wiped his mouth, speeding to meet his hand to her waist, tossing her back towards the oak forcefully.


	2. Other People

Pressing herself towards him seductively as he snarled with a menace, thinking that she should go ahead and flick the switch that made him want to snap. Whatever reason she was there, Damon couldn't handle it. Not tonight. Not after Elena chose his own flesh and blood over him. The one that had kept her safe after Klaus had taken Stefan. _Stefan_, he thought. _The one who would always be better than me, no matter how much I do to try and make up for my past. _

Reaching out a hand to place on her cheek, a lip curving, he said, "What are you doing here, Katherine? Don't you know when to stop meddling in other peoples business?"

She smiled wickedly. He knew that she knew what had happened, even after he compelled Elena to forget everything, feel nothing.

"You know why."

She peered up at him, watching his perfect aqua eyes flicker between her two chocolate orbs, knowing he was going to start getting defensive if she didn't speak up soon.

Tucking a curl behind her ear as he stepped away, getting pissed and anxious at the same time.

"What do you _think_ know," he asked, quenching the fury that was bound to be unleashed at any second, working his jaw in the process.

She lifts off of the oak, a serene grin plastered across her face under the waning moon.

"Oh, Damon. I know _everything._ Haven't you realized this yet?"

"Tell me what you _want_ Katherine and I don't tear you limb from limb."

"Like you could," she said, a smirk playing on the corner of her lip, her eyes fixed on his. "But if you _have_ to know what I _do_ know—"

He lunged at her, his mix of anger, frustration, flicks of betrayal and hurt all seizing at him. She easily stepped away from his hard hands, knowing every word she said was digging into his mind like a worm into an apple.

"Aww. Are you not happy to see me," she said, watching as he speeds away from the tree, growling.

"Happy is such an _understatement, _Katherine," he snarled, just waiting for something, anything, to make him stop thinking about the things he would do if she didn't trigger some animalistic trait, transform him into some emotionless creature he oh so _dearly_ wanted to stay.

"Then let's take this back to where you're staying, hmm? I'm sure we could discuss this somewhere more...pleasant?"

Reluctantly, he nodded. "Just keep your filthy paws off of my jacket."

So. I totally spaced at the end there. I had been up all night and didn't think of updating till almost 7 am. Review! I'm not sure AT ALL where I'm taking this. So keep me updated on your thoughts!

xoxo-Michi


End file.
